This invention relates to methods of manufacturing candles. More particularly, it refers to a method of manufacturing peelable multi-layer candles of mixed colors.
Paraffin waxes have been used to make candles for hundreds of years. Early candles were made by dipping a wick in molten paraffin ladled into molds. Upon cooling, the candle was ready for use. Additives were added to molten paraffin to color the wax, but many of the early additives interfered with the burning of the candle or caused toxic fumes, contaminating the air in which the candles burned. Subsequently, pigments of either mineral or organic origin were developed which did not interfere with candle burning or contaminate the air around the burning candle. With such discovery, it was not long before candle makers started decorating candles such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,225; 2,841,972; 4,096,299; and 6,450,802. Many different colors in a single candle provide more decorative patterns and is highly desirable. Dipping candles into a clear wax, then directly into colored wax, and blowing on the surface of the candle as it comes out of the colored wax has been the traditional way of making decorative patterns on candles. However, this procedure causes the wax to blend and separate giving a marble like effect. This procedure contaminates one color with another, losing the original color in time and the color becomes bland. Current techniques cannot produce candles that are free from the bleeding of one color layer into another. In addition, attempts have been made in the prior art to add pigmented waxes of one color over a pigmented wax of another color. However, this has previously proved unsatisfactory in that the outer pigmented layer sticks to the lower pigmented layer and therefore, cannot be cleanly peeled off. A solution to these problems is needed.